


Second Chance to Say Goodbye

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [21]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: I don't even read fic with the tag character death, why did I write this?Anyway, so uh... this is a death fic. Someone dies in this, and there's just angst, pain and sadness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is weirdly enough inspired by legends of tomorrow... Back before I wrote the LoT fic, and thought I'd never actually write Mick and Len... I just wanted to shamelessly steal the scene in the last episode of season one, for Guy and Kyle.

**12 hours later**

“I know you're in there!” Guy shouted, banging his fist against the door. Barely holding onto his emotions which threatened to overwhelm him. The anger simmering and the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. “Booster!” Guy shouted.

The door opened and revealed Booster, his hair messy and he blinked at Guy in confusion and surprise.

“How did you find me here?” Booster asked.

Guy held up his ring hand.

“I can find anyone,” Guy said. Not meaning for it to come out slightly omnious and threatening, but as he was barely holding back his rage, he failed. Booster's eyes widened.

“You have a time machine,” Guy said, and pushed his way past Booster and started to head down the stairs on the other side of the door. He felt Booster grab his arm to stop him, but Guy shrugged him off.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Booster said, following Guy.

Guy reached the bottom of the stairs, spun around, grabbed Booster by his uniform and pushed him up against the wall.

“You must have one,” Guy growled, but laced in with the anger was this almost wild edge of desperation. His mind was almost blank, it was frighteningly comforting, like that feeling when he was a red lantern, when he gave in to the rage and he didn't have to think - when he could just act on what his anger wanted him to do.

“You must have a time machine, and you are taking me back,” Guy growled. Booster's expression went from worried to pitying, his eyes softening and Guy had to stop himself from punching him in the face. He didn't need pity - didn't want pity.

“Guy,” Booster said, voice gentle and calm.

“You are taking me back,” Guy said, “I have to talk to him again.”

He could feel tears in the corners of his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before closing them and leaned his head back, trying to keep the tears back.

“I have to see him,” Guy mumbled, unable to hide the desperation, the way it clawed its way out of his empty, hurting, chest, tinging his voice with the emotion.

“Guy,” Booster said again. Hands gripped his shoulders lightly. He was hesitant, careful, like he thought Guy was about to break – and maybe he was about to break.

He growled, shook his head, let go of Booster and took a step back. He opened his eyes and looked at Booster, the other man's expression still so soft and understanding.

“I can't,” Guy mumbled. He looked down at the floor and swallowed hard, it felt like there was a lump in his throat, and his chest felt cold.

“Guy you can't go back in time, changing time,” Booster paused. “It'll only make things worse.”

Guy looked up at Booster, tears in his eyes.

“How can it be worse?” Guy asked. “He's- He was my best friend.” He rubbed angrily at his eyes, trying to wipe away the tears before they started falling. “You have to understand,” Guy said. Looking back at Booster. “You of everyone must understand.”

“Don't bring Ted into this,” Booster said. His own voice gaining a hint of steel. Guy ignored the warning in Booster's voice.

“How many times have you gone back?” Guy asked. “How often do you go back just to see him one more time?”

“Guy, I can't let you-”

Guy grabbed Booster's shoulders and pushed him against the wall again.

“I just need to talk to him,” Guy whispered. “I just need to see him.” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Please, _Michael_.”

He opened his eyes and watched Booster close his own eyes, bending his head down for a moment taking a deep breath before straightening and looking Guy in the eyes.

“You can't change anything,” Booster said. “You can't warn him.”

Guy took a step back, and tried to smile.

“Thank you,” Guy said.

“I'm only doing this because Rip isn't here right now and can tell us no,” Booster said. “It's a one time thing. Don't think we're going to make this into a habit.”

**0**

When Kyle caught up with him Guy had already knocked out three of the four guards.

“Nice of you to join me,” Guy said, and smiled at Kyle, watching him take out the fourth guard. They'd been called out to deal with a bunch of pirates with some very fancy technology that seemed very futuristic. Granted, most technology on other planets seemed ar more advanced than on earth, but even by the cosmic bad guy standards, this seemed a lot more advaned. He wondered if perhaps there had been time travel involved, and was about to raise this point with Kyle who had lost the “first one to get there” race the two of them had had, when Kyle opened his mouth.

“About that conversation we had last night?” Kyle said.

Guy tilted his head.

“What conversation?” He asked confused. He had been at home, enjoying a rare evening off to watch the game. He saw Kyle open his mouth when the door opened and more pirates came storming into the room. Guy forgot all about what Kyle had said, as the fighting started. Giving in to that exhilirating feeling he always got from fighting, when his heart started beating faster, pumping blood and adrenaline.

Guy and Kyle fought perfectly in sync without any words exchanged, just back to back shooting blasts from their rings, and making the occasional construct to deal with the pirates.

They dealt with the pirates without trouble, and once Guy and Kyle were the only two standing, Guy clapped a hand on Kyle's back. Laughing, body coursing with the excitement from the fight, and looked at Kyle who grinned back at him.

“We'll be done with this in no time,” Guy said.

“Don't get cocky,” Kyle said, but was still smiling. Guy walked backwards through the door, so thathe could shoot Kyle a confident smile.

“I'm always cocky,” Guy said. Kyle followed him through the door, and they started walking down the corridor on the other side.

“I bet I'll have more pirates trussed up and sent to Oa than you when this is over,” Guy said. Kyle, who was one of the most competetive people Guy knew – maybe with an exception for Hal – gave Guy a challenging look from behind his mask, his lips twitching in a smile.

“You're on,” Kyle said, before taking off running down the hallway.

“Hey wait up,” Guy shouted and ran after him. _This was going to be fun_

**12 hours earlier**

It was late. The bar was empty, except for Kyle who was cleaning up. When Guy walked through the door Kyle had been bent down behind the bar counter, but when Guy had made it halfway to the counter Kyle straightened up and Guy stopped. There he was, Kyle was standing there right in front of him, still alive, still well. Guy took a deep breath the anger had started to slip away from him, leaving him empty, cold and adrift.

“Guy,” Kyle said surprised when he spotted him. Guy walked towards the bar slowly, taking a deep breath, steeling himself. He sat down on one of the stools.

“Shouldn't you be watching the game?” Kyle asked, and started to wipe down the counter.

“I,” Guy said licking his lips. He couldn't stop staring at Kyle, memorizing every single detail, and the pain in his chest grew. The silence stretched out between them, and Kyle stopped his ministarations and looked back at Guy. Tilting his head.

“What happened?” He asked, pointing to Guy's cheek. Guy lifted his fingers to the cut on his cheek, which was healing. “You didn't have that earlier.”

Guy let his hand drop down to the bar top and shook his head.

“'ts not important,” he mumbled, looking down at his hands.

“Something's up,” Kyle said, it wasn't a question. Guy hesitated. He didn't know how to do this. All he wanted was to tell Kyle not to go on the mission the next day. To stay home. To stay safe.

He looked back up at Kyle with his concerned expression on his face, watching Guy, and Guy sighed. He knew it wouldn't matter, that Kyle would go anyway, because that was who Kyle was, a hero.

“I just,” Guy started and paused. “I need you to know something.”

Kyle didn't say anything, just watchd and waited for Guy who had to look away again, letting the silence stretch once more, but this time Kyle didn't say anything.

“You're the best of all of us,” Guy said, eventually.

“Oh, yeah? Except you, you mean?” Kyle said, making a joke, and Guy closed is eyes. He couldn't do this. He wasn't good with emotions, with feelings, wasn't good at opening up, even though he was more open with Kyle than anyone else, he still prefered the wall around himself and not letting anyone in. It was crumbling now though, and he didn't know how to do this without revealing too much of himself.

Kyle's expression turned serious again when Guy didn't say anything

“Guy?”

Guy looked down and took a deep breath.

“No, I mean it,” he looked up at Kyle again. Forcing himself to smile. “You've impressed me kid, you really have. Never could have dreamed of a better partner than you.”

He got off the stool, and took a step backwards without breaking eye contact with Kyle.

“I'll- I'll see you tomorrow.” He turned on his heel and started walking towards the door.

“See you tomorrow,” Kyle said, and Guy had to close his eyes for a second to keep the tears back, he almost stumbled.

He turned around again when he reached the door. He looked at Kyle, who was looking at him, and the sharp pain in his chest made him want to double over and gasp, but he managed to stop himself from doing so.

He stumbled through the door, blinking as he no longer could keep the tears back and they welled up in his eyes. He continued to stumble for a few more steps, until two hands gripped his shoulders, steadying him.

“I got you,” Booster said. He let go of one of Guy's arms, the other sliding down to grip Guy's elbow to start steering him away, but Guy shrugged him off.

He walked to the side of the bar, where he leaned against the wall, letting his head thump back against the wall. Eyes closed but with a few tears started to fall down his cheeks.

He knew Booster was standing in front of him, without needing to see him. They stood in silence for a long while.

“How do you do it?” Guy asked. Booster didn't answer right away, but Guy didn't open his eyes, he just waited. Focusing on breathing even though his chest felt like it had shrunk ten sizes and breathing hurt.

“One day at a time,” Booster said eventually. “Some days are, not easier, but not as bad as other days.”

Guy blinked his eyes open, and noticed Booster staring off into the distance.

“I'm sorry,” Booster said and looked at Guy. “I really am.”

“I-” Guy started, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to tell Booster that he didn't know how to stay sane without Kyle. Booster looked at him, and they stayed silent again.

Guy focused on his breathing, in and out, slowly, and the tears ended as well.

“We should leave,” Guy said. Booster gave him an understanding look and nodded. Guy took a deep breth and pushed himself off the wall. He noticed Booster reaching out, but then stopping himself from touching Guy. _A wise move_ – Guy thought, he didn't think he could take any more pity and comforting touches that treated him like some fragile thing. It was bad enough that he'd cried in front of Booster.

They started walking back towards the time sphere. Guy felt spent, he felt empty. He'd lost his partner, _his best friend_ -

“I need a drink,” Guy said. Booster turned his head towards Guy and nodded.

“I know where Rip keeps his stash of dubious, alcoholic beverages from the future,” Booster said.

“Good,” Guy muttered as the sphere came into view. He had to force himself not to look back towards the bar as he walked inside the time machine. He was going to get drunk, and for a little while he wouldn't have to think about how he needed to learn how to get on without Kyle in his life, something he should have already considered – after all, everyone always left Guy eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write Kyle's death, and imply heavily that there would be a way for him to come back. Because comics, who stays dead in comics? No one, everyone lives. Anyway, I got to that bit and my brain just went "NOPE!" I couldn't actually write him dying.  
> Also the only bits I really wanted to write were Guy talking to Kyle, and also include Booster. Because I keep indulging my wish to write Booster and Guy.


End file.
